Rubio?
by Kissy.moon
Summary: Que pasa cuando toda tu vida piensas que tus futuros hijos serán rubios y al final de cuentas no lo son?... no se k tiene k ver mi summary con el fic, pero en fin... solo entren y lean... un ShikaSaku!


Ola!!

Aki estoy de regreso con algo nuevo, desde hace tiempo que tenia la tentación de hacer un ShikaSaku, esta pareja me encanta pero siento que es muy poco probable (por no decir que no es posible).

Espero les guste XD

No creo k tenga k hacerlo, pero les aclaro k Naruto y todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen :(… y que solo los estoy tomando prestados.

ok, ya es todo… ahora pueden leer mi fic :D

* * *

Los años pasan rápidamente y a pesar de las tragedias la aldea oculta de la hoja, la que fue reducida a cenizas resurgió de ellas cono el fénix; pero el tiempo no pasa en balde y las cosas nunca volvieran a ser lo mismo…

La guerra había dejado muchas cicatrices en Sakura Haruno, perdió a muchos conocidos, amigos y familiares cuando destruyeron la aldea; y después de largos años logro recobrar un poco de tranquilidad para su vida, ahora era una destacada medico, aun que solo prestaba sus servicios a los ninjas de la academia y a los grupos anbu, nada de civiles.

Su vida personal no había mejorado mucho desde que tenia 13, había superado su encaprichado amor por Sasuke, y después de mucho descubrió el gran amor que Naruto le ofrecía, lamentablemente nunca pudo corresponder a ese gran amor; pero extrañamente de entre tantas personas había terminado enamorada de Shikamaru Nara.

¿Qué si como había pasado eso? Ni ella misma lo sabia, supuso que fueron las tantas horas que convivieron en las terapias de recuperación después de la gran batalla, o quizá el apoyo que el le brindo después de perder a sus padres… No lo sabia, solo sabia que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, pero no podía estar tan segura de lo que el sentía por ella.

Hacia mas de 2 años que eran los mejores amigos, pero el nunca le había dado motivos que le hicieran pensar que ella siquiera le interesaba como mujer; durante ese mismo tiempo Shikamaru había tenido varias citas con algunas chica, entre ellas Ino Yamanaka su antigua compañera de equipo, y con Temari la que Sakura denominaba "el primer amor de Nara".

Sakura había aprendido desde su enamoramiento de Sasuke a conformarse con la amistad, y había pasado dos largos años escondida bajo el papel de amiga incondicional; pero todo sus esfuerzos por seguir pretendiendo se fueron al caño una mes atrás durante su fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando Shikamaru la reto a beber mas de lo que ella solía beber, cuando bailaron toda la noche abrazados, cuando todos se fueron y los dejaron solos, cuando se comenzaron a besar y sobre todo cuando hicieron el amor por todo el apartamento. Al día siguiente Sakura despertó en su cama sola y desde entonces no había visto por ningún lugar al Nara.

…

…

…

_-Un mes, ¿Dónde demonios estará? ¿Que diablos se cree?-_ se preguntaba Sakura mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la torre de la Hokage

**-Sakura, que bueno que te veo…-** saludo animosamente Kurenai, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos -… **me preguntaba si puedes ir a revisar a Takeshi** (jeje no se como se llama el hijo/a que tendrá Kurenai) **a mi casa esta tarde?-** pregunto aprovechando el encuentro con la pelirosa en la oficina de Tsunade

**-Claro, paso a revisarlo después de mi turno en el hospital-** contesto la medico, disponiéndose a ir a su trabajo y volviendo a sus pensamientos

**-Gracias, te veo entonces-** se despidieron y siguió cada una su camino.

…

…

…

**-Sakura, que bien que pudiste venir-** saludo amablemente Kurenai mientras abría la puerta y le dejaba pasar **–siéntate-** indico el sillón en la pequeña sala- **¿gustas algo de tomar?**- pregunto mientras se dirigía a la cocina

**-Un vaso de agua esta bien, gracias… pero dime que pasa con Takeshi, ¿Por qué quieres que lo revise?-**

**-Ha estado un poco resfriado, pero ya lleva más de la semana y ya comienza a preocuparme-** contesto desde la cocina

**-Ya veo, ¿y donde esta?-** pregunto mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba por la sala

**-En su habitación-** respondió, al tiempo que le tendía el vaso de agua **- subiendo las escaleras, si gustas puedes ir subiendo yo te acompaño en un segundo ya estoy terminando de hornear…-**

**-Esta bien- **le regreso el vaso ya vacío y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación del pequeño

Subió tranquilamente las escaleras, pero con forme se acercaba a la habitación de Takeshi comenzó a escuchar una voz demasiado familiar… Era la vos de Shikamaru, quien seguramente estaba intentando dormir al infante, no pudo evitar sentir nervios y su corazón intentando salírsele del pecho, pero intento relajarse y despacio se acerco a la puerta de la habitación, no pudo mas que enternecerse con la escena que presencio, Shikamaru con el niño en brazos haciendo el intento de darle el biberón.

**-Vamos amigo ¿por que no quieres dormir?-** Pregunto Shikamaru el pequeño Takeshi, quien parecía divertido con su impaciencia y desesperación -**ya veo eres igual que tu padre-** comento, accidentalmente le tumbo el gorro que llevaba el niño -**que bien ya comienza a salirte cabello, comenzaba a pensar que serias calvo… si alguna vez tengo hijos, lo mas seguro es que tendrán el cabello de su madre, que para mi suerte será rubio- **le platico sin percatarse de la presencia de la pelirosa

**-Aquí es tan, pasa Sakura-** Hablo Kurenai al llegar a la habitación de su hijo, sorprendiendo a Shikamaru con la visita de Sakura **-¿aun no se duerme?-** pregunto inocentemente la mayor, fingiendo no notar la tensión entre los dos

**-No, creo que le molesta no poder respirar bien-** contesto serio Shikamaru

**-Sakura esta aquí para revisarlo, por que no la dejas verlo-** pregunto

**-Claro-** respondió, mientras avanzaba con el pequeño en brazos hasta donde Sakura, inevitablemente sus manos se rozaron y sus miradas se encontraron al entregarle al niño, y sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerlo, esa misma descarga que sentía cada que pensaba en Sakura desde aquella noche.

**-Valla que has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos Takeshi-** comento Sakura intentando ignorar las miradas de Shikamaru

**-Sakura te sientes bien??-** pregunto preocupada Kurenai al notar como Sakura se apresuraba a poner en su cuna a Takeshi, y después se tocaba la frente

**-si, es solo que…- **no termino de hablar cuando se desmayo

**-Sakura!!-** grito desesperado Shikamaru, corriendo hasta ella intentando evitar que se golpease contra el suelo.

…

…

…

Sakura despertó lentamente en la cama de una habitación de hospital, nadie como ella reconocía ese tipo de habitación… la enfermera parada junto a su cama anotaba algunos datos en su expediente, a estas alturas no tenia la menor duda de que su estado estaba escrito sobre ese papel, algo que ella ya había confirmado apenas unos días atrás; al notar que ya había despertado la enfermera le sonrío y le dijo algo a lo que no presto atención, simplemente seguía aturdida, después de unos minutos la enfermera se retiro. Minutos más tarde Shikamaru entraba por la puerta de su habitación.

**-Porque no me dijiste antes?-** pregunto entre molesto y confundido

**-no lo se… tal ves estaba esperado verte-** respondió con reproche **–tal vez esperaba el momento adecuado-** termino con un tono mas tranquilo

**-¿El momento adecuado?.. ¿Cuándo seria eso? ¿Cuando el niño tuviera 6 y en la calle me dijera "oye tu eres mi papá"?-** le reprocho como si el no tuviera que ver en los actos de la pelirosa, siempre había imaginado que cuando la paternidad le llegara seria la madre de sus hijos la que se lo informara no una enfermera, pero al notar el rostro entristecido de Sakura cambio su tono de voz **-En que estabas pensando?-** pregunto

**-Yo lo siento…-** respondió intranquila **-aun estoy muy confundida-** confeso bajando la cabeza, como si estuviese avergonzada de sus actuar.

**-No lo quieres?-** pregunto temeroso de que la confusión de Sakura se tratara sobre si conservar al bebe o no

**-Lo quiero más que a mi vida…-** respondió inmediatamente, levantando su cara para encontrarse con los marrones ojos de Shikamaru **-… lo quiero tanto que me duele pensar que tal vez tú no lo quieras-** confeso entristecida y lagrimas comenzaron a mojar su rostro

**-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-** pregunto, mientras se acercaba a la cama de Sakura y se sentaba junto a ella.

**-Porque... te escuche platicar con Takeshi y sabes… mi bebe no tendrá el cabello rubio-** contesto sollozando entre lagrimas

**-Tú tampoco tienes el cabello rubio… y aun así te amo-** confeso en un susurro, tomando el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y besándola tiernamente en los labios

-y yo te amo a ti- respondió a su confesión y a su beso

...

...

...

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la misma habitación contemplaban la escena dos mujeres.

-**Te dije que era un buen plan-** comento Tsunade

**-Yo nunca dude de eso… solo dije que Nara era un poco difícil-** respondí Kurenai mientras entraban a la habitación

**-Ustedes lo planearon todo?-** pregunto un poco frustrado Shikamaru

**-Si, fue idea de la Hokage… además no podíamos dejar que por su orgullo Sakura pasara por un embarazo sola, menos cuando el padre de su hijo solo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito**- comento Kurenai

**-Gracias-** contesto Sakura un poco apenada, mientras sentía que Shikamaru entrelazaba su mano con la de ella

**-Si, gracias… ahora se que estoy donde debo estar, junto a la mujer que amo y que me dará un hermoso bebe-** hablo lentamente, volviendo su mirada hacia Sakura **–aun que… apenas puedo con Takeshi… cuidar a mi hijo será algo problemático-** comento arrancando una sonrisa a las tres mujeres en la habitación.

* * *

Gracias por leer !!!

Dedicado muy especialmente a mi amigo Kama

Hombre sabes k te amo y que siempre estaré a tu lado (kieras o no :P)... mil gracias por todo el amor que me das XD


End file.
